Episode 9910 (30th October 2019)
Plot Gail admits to Sally that she almost didn’t want to come back from Thailand but her family need her help, especially David, who she is convinced is innocent of Josh’s stabbing. Journalists gather outside No.5. Chesney blames Bernie for their state of affairs while Gemma feels trapped. She expresses a desire for a road trip and Bernie’s suggestion is Llandudno. The bistro chases Shona for the balance of the money owed for the forthcoming wedding. She’s nervous that David won’t be released in time for the event. Fiz brings Gemma out of No.5 under a blanket and the journalists give chase, unaware that it’s really Bernie who is with her to draw them away. Left alone, Gemma is keen to go to Llandudno where she enjoyed happy times as a child. Chesney is pleased as he has purchased an engagement ring which he is planning to present to her. Geoff is delighted as the paperwork is ready to be signed for him and Yasmeen to become part-owner of Speed Daal, though he sulks when she blurts the news out to Tim and Sally. Geoff invites them to the restaurant that night. Imran texts Shona to say that David’s been charged with attempted murder and faces a possible life imprisonment sentence. She insists that Nick helps his brother. On the Great Orme headland at Llandudno, Chesney’s attempt to propose is interrupted when Gemma is hit on the head by a boy’s football. Geoff and Yasmeen sign their paperwork. Fiz receives a call to say that Cilla is in hospital after an accident. Alya is worried that Yasmeen will regret bringing Geoff into the business. Gemma doesn’t notice Chesney getting down on one knee as she sets off to enjoy a ride on the cable car. Fiz breaks the news to the girls that she’s going to Wolverhampton to see Cilla. Hope erupts in anger as she can’t go. On the moving cable car, Chesney surprises Gemma when he proposes. Delighted, she makes a grab for the ring box and knocks it out of his hand causing it to fall to the ground below. To prevent Fiz going away, Hope cuts up her packed clothes. A worried Fiz admits to Jade that she caught her daughter with matches after the factory fire. Gemma’s waters break in the cable car. In a panic, Chesney pulls the emergency alarm which brings the system to a halt with them hundreds of feet above the ground. Cast Regular cast *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi Guest cast *Bernie Winter - Jane Hazlegrove *Jade Rowan - Lottie Henshall *Boy - Noah Leacock Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage and bodyshop *Viaduct Street *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *10 Victoria Street - Hallway *Llandudno - Great Orme headland, Hillside Snackbar and cable car Notes *Two reporters outside 5 Coronation Street are uncredited although they both have lines of dialogue. *The scenes in the cable car were partly recorded using remote control cameras fitted to the infrastructure as it wasn’t possible for a camera crew to fit inside the compartments with the actors. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Chesney and Gemma escape to Llandudno for the day; Fiz decides to confide her suspicions about Hope to Jade; and Shona receives upsetting news of David. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,193,735 viewers (8th place). Category:2019 episodes